


Go West

by Thedamnraven



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966), Per qualche dollaro in più | For A Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Memories, Pre-Slash, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedamnraven/pseuds/Thedamnraven
Summary: Manco, the man had called himself when he collected his bounty. It didn’t fit him at all. Mortimer had heard other people call this man with no real name “Blondie”. It suited him better, with a golden head of hair and strikingly blue eyes.





	Go West

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked Colonel Mortimer.  
> I don't own any characters or make any money. I just have fun with them.

The sun was setting. An array of low golden beams of sunshine were still fighting to reach over the top of the hills when he saw it. Colonel Douglas Mortimer halted his slowly walking black horse and silently got off its back. 

He was on his third week of following the trail now and this tiny campsite looked promising. With cliffs on two sides and a nice little overhang, he could see the appeal of the place. An improvised fireplace, not lit of course, and a clear impression in the sand of a bedroll, layed out beside it.

Manco, the man had called himself when he collected his bounty. It didn’t fit him at all. Mortimer had heard other people call this man with no real name “Blondie”. It suited him better, with a golden head of hair and strikingly blue eyes. 

The Colonel smiled to himself. Yes, this spot could be good. Even though he had gotten closer to catching up with Blondie these last few days it wouldn’t be worth it to continue tonight. The risk of his horse getting injured in the rocky landscape was great even in broad daylight. Tracking wasn’t as eventful as bounty hunting but at the moment Mortimer was feeling quite satisfied.

He spent some time getting his hard working horse freshened up. It could really have used a bath, but a good brush and wipe down with a cloth would have to do without a lake to supply copious amounts of water. The Colonel was quite happy to see the horse’s hoofs were undamaged as well. Lady Luck was still on their side.   
He left some oats and water to complement the meagre gracing opportunities to the horse and took a look around. 

The sun was almost completely gone now. He had to light the fire soon or find himself fumbling in the dark, maybe losing matches in the sand. 

Mortimer knelt down by the fireplace, starting to clear away debris and the sand used to put the last travellers flame out. It felt warm. Really warm.  
Could it be? He carefully dug deeper and suddenly yanked his hand back, hissing with disappointment over the fact that yes, he had burned his finger, like an uneducated child. 

_That was really unnecessary, Douglas,_ he thought. 

Apparently, the last person here had not put the fire out, but only covered it, saving the embers deep under the sand.  
Well, that would save him effort and matches. 

Smiling on the inside, the Colonel carefully dug the embers up and fed them a handful of dried leaves and twigs. A few seconds later, flames lit up the dark night.  
When the fire was big enough, small logs slowly feeding it, Mortimer got up and fetched the saddle and his bedding. Cooking was out of the question tonight, some dried buffalo jerkey would do just fine.

_I could use a bath,_ he thought as he unbuttoned his jacket and vest to fold away. _And a clean shirt_ , his mind enlightened him.   
The shirt was a little harder to unbutton, with his newly scorched fingertip, but it too got removed and folded.

One of the water canteens could be sacrificed without risking thirst. There was a well not half a day’s ride from this spot. So Mortimer took a step away from his blankets and wetted a rag to clean himself off. A little soap went a long way and it wasn’t long before the Colonel felt fresher than he had in several days. 

As he got out of his trousers to freshen the nether regions he thought of Blondie again. Mortimer had been quite overwhelmed at first, but now when time had let his mind digest those first impressions, he would allow himself to let his mind go there. 

Blondie had taken a room at a hotel across the street from the Colonels and from time to time the younger man had seemed to flirt with him through the windows. 

It had started with an unashamed look with smiling eyes and a cheeky grin. Staring at him through the open window. Mortimer had closed his curtains on the indiscreet stranger, quite upset and with a strange fire burning in his stomach. It had taken him a handful of whiskey shots to calm himself down and fall asleep that night. 

The next time was just the next morning, opening the window to let some fresh air in to the already too hot hotel room. The Colonel was in the middle of dressing and with his shirt unbuttoned, he lent out, taking a deep breath of fresh morning air. 

Blondie had stood leaning on a beam across the street, smoking one of his cigarillos, lazily checking the Colonel out. Mortimer froze, staring at the young man who slowly met the Colonels eyes. 

And _winked!_

The bastard had _winked_ at him and then slowly turned around and unhurriedly walked down the street. Mortimer had felt the fire then too, but this time recognized it as burning lower than the stomach.

He wetted the washcloth again. He soaped it up an began washing his feet and legs. There might be a blister on his right heel forming. That wouldn’t do. Any wound could become infected out here and he was fond of his feet. He mentally noted to put some honey that as soon as possible. Thinking about Blondie had gotten him half hard and when washing his cock felt more like pleasure than business he had to take a breather.

Half annoyed with himself and half horny enough to not give a shit, he decided to put his pants on. Sighing he sat down on his bedding, leaning decadent, bare chested, against the saddle. The fire flickered in the breath of wind challenging the heat from the day. 

As the light moved over the ground, the Colonel noticed a stump of a cigarillo pushed down in the sand next to a rock. He only had to reach out his left arm to grab it. As if the one who put it there had sat exactly like he did.

He lifted the cigar close to his face and squinted his narrow eyes in the dark. The look of it was right. The smell as well. This was exactly what Blondie smoked all the time.  
So, this was his camp. Mortimer slowly sat up. A grin spreading on his face. He was close now. With the warm hearth and all the weeks he had been hunting the cheeky young man he was finally not more than a day behind him.

He lay down again, putting the cigarillo stump between his lips. The smell of it was sharp and smokey. A soothing scent that was as much new, as strangely familiar.   
In his mind Mortimer had smelled it on Blondies hair, on his hands and on his cock as he nuzzled his face in the infuriating man’s pubic hair.  
Hair that he knew was as golden as the thick wavy hair on his head. 

He all to clearly remembered the way the sun had shone in through Blondies window that night.   
How the beams had glittered on the young man’s soapy body where he had stood, washing up, in the middle of the room.   
The window facing Mortimer’s hotel had had its curtains open, giving him a perfect view over the other man whilst he himself sat hidden behind his own lace curtains.

Blondie had started washing with his back turned to him but slowly turned sideways, showing the Colonel his cock was hard. Deliberately he washed it slowly, using a lathered up sponge, letting it slide up and down his massive length. He had changed grip after a while and continued to please himself, fucking his own fist.   
He had used his other hand to caress his slender but muscled body, letting the foam slide down his chest, like a golden Greek God.

As he was nearing the end, he had turned fully towards Mortimer’s window and fixed his bright blue eyes on the spot on the curtains The Colonel sat behind. With a silent moan Blondie came, never letting his eyes lose the grip they had on Mortimer’s window. Breathless and with the thrill of maybe being found out, Mortimer had grabbed his throbbing cock and with a few jerks he was spilling his seed on the wooden floor of his room. 

Mortimer was rock hard now. The fire was burning low and he used a twig to light the cigarillo. A small drag and the smoke filled his senses. His right hand lowered on its own accord, squeezing lightly at his shaft.   
The buttons of his trousers were quickly opened and the colonels cock was free. The first few tugs told Mortimer that this would be over quickly. Fast and dirty. He swiped a finger over the head and with the precum as lubrication he twisted his fist around the top. A moan forced its way through a mouthful of smoke.

It smelled like him. He was lying on the spot Blondie had slept. He was closing in on him, and when he did, he was going to _show that man,_ he was going to _fuck that cheeky grin,_ he was going to _lick and bite those golden pectorials_ and he was going to _suck that golden cock_ until he got to.. _taste.. That. .. Cum...!_

Three weeks of pent up frustration took its toll and with just a few more jerks, Mortimer was coming hard, spurting high and with a deep growl around the cigarillo he was spent.

The colonel lazily wiped himself off with the rag and closed his flies.   
A thought suddenly crossed his mind. If you bury the embers, it’s usually because you intend to _return_ to it. Mortimer sat up, took a drag off the cigarillo and put it out again in the sand.

That would mean Blondie would be here any minute now if he wasn’t held up somewhere else. He wouldn’t ride in the dark. 

_If he wasn’t here already._

The notion made Mortimer sit up straight and cock his head as if he could hear something. 

The sound of a match being struck broke the silence and a golden face lit up, not far from the camp. 

“Bravo, old Man, ” Blondies voice was rough as usual as he was lighting his cigarillo. He smiled his cheeky smile before putting the match out. 

“Now that you found me, what on earth are we gonna do about this? “ 

 

X


End file.
